Hair Gel
by Fyoex
Summary: -"You will encounter something that has always been there, but you have never thought about it before… And the result will give someone a headache…"- A funny one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own POT, but god I wish I did, but you know the saying, If Wishes Were Horses, Beggars Would Ride.**

A/N: Hmm, this is my first story for POT, and I've only seen up to episode 80 and read the manga to volume 60. I'm so eager to see episode 99, because I wanna see Fuji's 'faceless mask' everyone keeps talking about.

Warning: Contains Fuji. Also the fact that Momo uses hair gel, I don't know if it's actually true… but luckily this is a make-believe story.

Pairings: None, but Fuji/Tezuka if you think that way.

* * *

**Hair Gel**

And, like many mornings he'd woken up to, he felt that today would be a fun day. Fuji sighed as he got dressed; his ever present smile stretched across his face even though no one was around. Life was amusing like that. You never knew what was gonna happen next, but sometimes you got a feeling before hand, a premonition. He quietly slipped down the stairs, and was met with the warm aroma of breakfast.

"Nee-chan, what is for breakfast?" he asked the older girl cooking.

She turned to tell him, but suddenly her face frowned in concentration.

"I sense something about you today…" she started ominously. Fuji just smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Hai. Ooh, I got it! You will encounter something that has always been there, but you have never thought about it before…"

Fuji tilted his head in thought. _Always been there but never thought about? …does she mean getting a pet budgie?_

"And the result will give someone a headache…" Yumiko finished.

_Headache? _"Hmm, ah, thank you for the advice. I will be leaving soon to get some more toothpaste. We have run out."

----

Fuji Syusuke walked down the isle slowly, his eyes closed, smile on his face, and a little red basket in one hand. He was still thinking about his sister and what she had said. It wasn't uncommon for her to get these… uh… psychic readings, but this one was very confusing. _…best not to dwell in thought._

He scanned the shelves (with eyes closed… if that's possible) and smiled brightly when he found the nice peppermint toothpaste he liked. He plucked it from the shelves and walked out of the isle, and abruptly came face to face with Momo.

"Oh, Fuji-sempai! What are you doing here?" Momo asked in a rather excited voice. Fuji didn't answer for a moment, because he was wondering what could have caused the 2nd year to be so happy.

He held up his basket, which was filled with a few random bits and pieces that had interested Fuji.

"I came to buy new toothpaste, but I seemed to have brought a few more things with it." He laughed merrily, which freaked Momo out a bit, but didn't kill his happy mood.

"Oh really? Well look what I got!!" Momo exclaimed before taking a small box from his basket and showing it to Fuji's face. He scanned the text.

**EXTRA-STREGTH HAIR GEL – FOR EVEN THE TOUGHEST OF HAIR**

"Hair gel?" Fuji muttered. Momo nodded his head, beamed, and raked his fingers through his hair.

"This hair isn't like this by itself. I have to use the best of the best to make my hair look this good, don't you think so?!"

Fuji looked at Momo's broomstick hair, then to the hair gel, and then back to Momo's beaming face.

"Saa," he smiled, "yes, you do have to use the best of the best, ne Momo?"

Momo beamed at him again. "Yeah! But this is usually really expensive, but it was on sale today, and it was too good a chance to pass! I have to go now. I can't wait to test this baby out! See ya Fuji-sempai!" he shouted before bounding off.

A few seconds passed, and anyone who gazed at him would have wilted and hurry away, for on Fuji's face was one of the widest, evilest most I-have-such-a-good-idea-right-now smile, and sharp blue eyes to match.

"…hair gel, huh?" he muttered gleefully, before spinning around and walking straight towards the Hair Products shelves.

----

Fuji, clad in his regular's clothes, walked cheerfully through the tennis courts, apparently ignorant to the gaping mouths and stares surrounding him. He walked to the other regulars, who turned and gawked at him with wide open mouths.

"Fu-Fu-Fujiko! Wha-wha-wha-" Taka stuttered, even though he was holding a racquet.

The others were too shocked to say anything, except for Tezuka, who took the time to take off his glasses, pinch the bridge of his nose, rub the lenses with his shirt, put them back on and look at the smiling Fuji. He took a deep breath, before asking, in what he thought was rather polite…

"Fuji. Explain. _Now_."

Fuji smiled innocently as he lifted his hands and gently fingered his hair, which had been gelled completely and slicked up in the middle, effectively making a tall, spiked… _Mohawk_.

"What, don't you like it?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"50 laps. No wait, first wash your hair, _then_ 50 laps."

--_**Omake**_--

Fuji, clad in his regular's clothes, walked cheerfully through the tennis courts, apparently ignorant to the gaping mouths and stares surrounding him. He walked to the other regulars, who turned and gawked at him with wide open mouths.

"Fuji. Explain. _Now_."

"Saa Tezuka. I haven't had time to get a cage yet, so I brought her with me, isn't that right, Mimi-chan?" Fuji said, and the blue and white budgie sitting atop of his head chirped happily in response, before nestling back into the warm honey-coloured hair, which had been gelled to resemble a nest.

--_**Owari**_--

* * *

A/N: Haha, I cracked myself up writing this story! I really hope you like it, and please review to say you do!! I just wish I could draw a picture of what Fuji would actually look like!

Don't try the budgie thing at home, cause 1: it could poop on you and 2: I doubt gel is very good for budgies! Though you're more than welcome to put a real nest on your head. Hehe.


End file.
